


Darkness turns to dust.

by fxlminare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Draco and Reader aren't exactly friends but they tolerate each other; Reader likes pranks and Draco is curious about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Darkness turns to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** my second fave character in the whole series? 😌

**__ **

**_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_ **

Draco and you didn't exactly have a relationship of any kind, you were just two people that knew each other from seeing each other's faces in the crowded hallways of Hogwarts. You would admit that his blond-almost white hair stood out like he'd admit your demeanor made you stand up form the rest. Neither of you thought this was bad but neither necessarily good. You did have classes together, being paired together a couple of times for different tasks, not really minding it for you both were aware there were many other awful people you could have been forced to work with.

\- "Pass me the Puffer-fish eyes."

\- "Please."

\- "Please."

He didn't even look up at you from the cauldron, too focused on not getting his head blown up to even realize what he was saying, or so you thought. Draco was always well-aware of what he did and said; after all, he was used to having dozens of eyes on him so it was like second nature for him. He simply said the word and move his hand closer to you, a shiver running down his spine as your skin made contact with his but that he caught himself soon enough not to show.

You were too busy to notice any weird behavior Draco exhibited that day, focused on your latest prank that you'd be pulling with both Fred and George. They had become friends of yours easily, even if you were actually Ron's age, but you love for laughter and that troubled (according to Hermione) desire to spread chaos around you from time to time -or when the opportunity presented itself had inclined them to make an exception and take you in almost as a pupil, even if your ideas could match their own most often than not.

\- "I think it's done."

\- "You... think?" -you turned to Draco, pursing your lips for the last thing you wanted was your cauldron exploding- "You followed the recipe."

\- "I did." -Draco pointed it for you- "Now, you do the honors."

\- "In case it goes south."

\- "In case it goes south."

Draco grinned at you, not a big smile because that wasn't his thing, but it was an attempt; he knew it was properly made and he liked how you simply shrugged your shoulders and took out your wand to do the final move and recite the words, standing next to him as he nodded. He knew not many people trusted him so, the fact that you did, made him feel some type of way, even if he was sure you were doing this because you had been following his moves. You hadn't, you just decided to trust him and get it over with; he'd buy you a new cauldron if it exploded.

As Draco already knew, the potion was perfect, which gained you both compliments from Snape and point for your house plus and early release from class as everyone else seemed to be struggling with their potions that day, minus Hermione, of course.

\- "Good job, Malfoy." -you glance at him as you walked out of the class and through the hallway.

\- "You did your part."

\- "And you're welcome."

Draco found himself unable to say anything else as you disappeared through the next hallway, rushing who knew where before he could tell you that, next time, it'd be you brewing the potion. He wasn't sure why but, that same afternoon, as he caught a glimpse of you from the corner of his eye, looking like you were running away from someone, he decided to follow you, getting rid of Crabble and Goyle and running after you. He was curious.

You were going about your own thing, focused on your newest idea regarding a prank you had designed alongside the Weasley twins, agreeing to meet with them in the hallway around the courtyard once they were out of their class for that was supposed to give you enough time to get the plan into motion. You realized Draco was following you as you finished setting up the trap, looking behind your shoulder and seeing him hiding behind a column which made you chuckle lightly.

He could have been spying on you to call Filch or tell Snape but you decided to give him the benefit of the doubt just because he had made all the work in potions and hadn't made anything explode in your face. Once you were done, you started running back towards the courtyard, taking a turn, and waiting there for Draco to show up. As you saw him take the turn, you grabbed him by his tie and forced him against the wall.

\- "Get your filthy..."

\- "Shhh" -you shoved him back against the wall with your arm over his chest, carefully peeking from the corner towards the hallway you both had come running from, seeing no one was there- "You'll give us away."

\- "Us?" -he pushed you away- "I have nothing to do with this."

\- "You don't, huh?" -you tilted your head, eyeing him up and down- "That's not what your dirty shoes are saying."

\- "I..."

Draco looked down at his feet; his shoes were, in fact, covered in mud because of the rain but he had been too busy sneaking around, following you, that he didn't even notice he had stepped into a puddle. He cursed himself, raising one of his feet, wondering how he'd clean them now and what excuse he could make in the next 5 seconds when he saw you taking out your wand and, before he could open his mouth, his shoes were clean again.

\- "You're welcome."

\- "I didn't ask..."

\- "I didn't ask you to do that, yadayada; lighten up." -you mimicked him as you put your wand away- "Why are you following me."

\- "I was not..." -he saw the knowing eyebrow you raised his way; he knew you knew but not how- "Just curious."

\- "Trying to get me in trouble?"

\- "Not more than you get yourself into all on your own."

You couldn't fight the smile on your lips for he was definitively right, the few times he had managed to land detention, you were already there; that was actually how you both started to get along. You didn't speak much for it wasn't welcome at that time but he had easily caught up with your idea of messing with Filch to get out of detention earlier; how that worked? He didn't know, but he knew you got him two hours earlier out of that nightmare as that was the beginning of a... partnership of shorts, not exactly a friendship yet.

\- "So, is following me your idea of making friends?"

\- "I already have friends."

\- "Oh yeah, Cranky and Grubby;" -you crossed your arms over your chest- "where are they, huh? They seem to be quite lost without you."

\- "I don't control their whereabouts."

\- "You sure?"

\- "What were you doing."

\- "Why do you wanna know?"

\- "I don't."

\- "Then stop asking questions and say you want a friend like me."

You saw the annoyance on his face but before he could say anything, you heard footsteps coming your way and, this time, it was him the one that pulled you from the middle of the corridor against the wall; any other time, you'd have protested but this time he was right to do so, otherwise you could get caught by surprise.

\- "Y/N!"

\- "Are we late?"

\- "Early would be more probable."

You started laughing as you heard Fred and George start bickering about it, coming out of your hiding spot, your laughter making them both turn around and raise their arms as they saw you, walking up to you speaking almost in unison when Fred moved his eyes behind you and you remembered Draco was there.

\- "Malfoy giving you any trouble?"

\- "Not really." -you were quick to reply as you saw Fred already planning something- "We just ran into each other as he sneaked around to do who knows what."

\- "Sounds like him." -George agreed, quickly ignoring him and focusing back on your conversation- "So, did you do it?"

\- "Oh, did I." -you smirked proudly at them, rubbing your hands together.

\- "Then we better hurry." -Fred was quick to start moving.

\- "We don't want to miss the show!"

George followed him suit; you were so excited for their reactions that you almost missed Draco still standing there, awkwardly resting against the wall, unimpressed look in his eyes, and arms crossed over his chest. If you hadn't been talking before the twins showed up, you'd have sworn he was disgusted by your presence.

\- "C'mon, Malfoy." -you looked back at him over your shoulder- "You don't wanna miss this, trust me."

He nodded and you turned back around, resuming your walk after the older Weasleys who quickly interlaced their arms with one of yours and you three started laughing about the faces everyone would make and betting on who'd get in trouble for it. Unbeknownst to you, Draco was looking at you with an unusual smile on his face, shaking his head for just a second and looking around, making sure no one had seen him with you and, more importantly, that they hadn't seen the way he looked at you. He knew about his reputation and carried it with grace but, deep down, he wished someone would actually want to be friends with him, not just get close to him because of his family or out of his way in fear or what he could do to them. And that person was you. He knew since the day you ran onto him and the last thing on your mind was apologizing but instead patting his back as you helped him up and kept on running; he had been confused and taken aback, angry he couldn't let out his snarky remark already at the tip of his tongue but, a small part of him had wondered if that was what the other students did if that was what being "normal" was all about.

\- "Do I have to drag you with me, Slytherboy?"

\- "Get out of my way, Y/L/N."

You started laughing as he walked past you after you surprised him by jumping right in front of his face as you saw him lost deep in thought. You were aware of his ways but, by now, you knew his angry tone all too well not to know that he was just pretending to be annoyed by you. You shook your head and walked after him, leaving space between you two not to ruin the angry-no-one-talk-to-me façade that he enjoyed to put up any time he walked around Hogwarts. Oh, but you did catch him as he looked back at you, a smile on his lips as you nodded his way. Draco Malfoy wasn't so bad, he was just carrying the weight of his parents' decisions on his shoulders and was a little misunderstood. Sounded familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> **⇣ feedback, comments, suggestions? ⇣**  
> 


End file.
